


Metamorphose

by stressed_dauntless



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Blood, Gen, I really don't understand how to tag stuff, Major character death - Freeform, Violence, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressed_dauntless/pseuds/stressed_dauntless
Summary: metamorphose-to change in an important and obvious way into something that is very different.He just needed to rest. He just needed to calm down for a while. Everything will eventually go back to the way they were. Delsin would get Augustine’s powers, and heal the tribe back in Salmon Bay. You’d get your Akomish boyfriend back. Everything would go back to normal…right?Basically (gender neutral) reader witnessing D turn into a major d. (I'm so horrible with summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, this has been lingering in my head for the past......several months??? Anyways after trying to form it out I finally got it down. This is honestly my first thing on ao3, so uh, forgive me if it's shitty. I'm still trying to get used to this. + Kudos and ESPECIALLY COMMENTS boost my enthusiasm to continue.
> 
> ANYWAYS.
> 
> Eventually, Delsin goes from around idk, around neutral good/neutral to evil. Reader has to deal with all the shit that entails. Enjoy.

You could tell he was changing. Delsin was…different. There was just something ‘off’ about him. Then again, you’d think that you would change too if you lost someone close to you. Especially a brother.  
It was getting hard to…be close with him. He kept going off with Fetch and Eugene, spending complete nights out without coming back to snooze. You were beginning to worry.  
Now you yourself weren’t a conduit, so in a sense, you’d understand why Delsin probably wanted to have fun with his fellow conduits.  
‘No ‘normals’ aloud.’ He had said. You spent that night just lounging around with Reggie…You had to admit, it had gotten awfully quiet without him around to nag at your little group.  
It was actually strange, after he told you about what happened to Reggie, you could have sworn he would have broken down. But, oddly, nothing. Just bluntly stated it out, emotionless in his eyes, a rather dead tone on his tongue.  
You choked out a gasp, instantly you enveloped your boyfriend in a tight embrace, expecting him to reciprocate the act, except you received none. Tears were rolling down your cheeks, and you ushered out a, “Delsin, I’m so sorry.”  
His brows furrowed, almost looking like he was offended by your words.  
“It wasn’t your fault.” He stated, his eyes drifting out the window. His nose had a slight tint of red. Almost like a cold.  
“Why are you crying? It’s not going to change anything. It’s not going to stop Augustine.” He asked, still avoiding eye contact ever since he arrived to your apartment.  
Gulping back down your sobs, you were taken aback from his comment.  
But he was right; crying wasn’t going to solve your problems. Still, it was hard to register things at the moment.  
He must have noticed your shocked expression, because he finally looked you in the eyes and sighed. He inched just a small step forward, and wiped your tears with the back of his hand.  
“Stop crying.” He quietly demanded.  
You nodded, shutting your eyes, whispering out another apology. Dammit, you were supposed to be consoling him for Christ’s sakes! Not the other way around.  
“Look…I’m just…tired. I just need time to myself for a while, alright? I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave you a small peck on the forehead. "So I'm sorry if I'm...coming off the wrong way." And almost instantly, Delsin was the usual guy you knew and loved.  
“It’s alright, Fetch and Eugene can probably do a better job at keeping you distracted, I mean, I can exactly jump off skyscrapers like you guys,” You joked, hoping to lift the rather depressed atmosphere. It seemed to work, because he chuckled and grinned widely.  
“Those two? Nah, I’ve been-…doing...other things. Keeping myself occupied. Anyways, love ya.” Weird, he paused, almost like he caught himself about to say something he’d regret.  
Before you could ask him to specify, his warm smile shifted into a rather...wolfing grin that left you uneasy, and he was out the door.

\---

A week went by, and you had ordered yourself a pizza for yourself, planning on eating and watching a movie you were dying to watch.  
There was a knock at your door, and you huffed to yourself. Rude.  
Standing up, you yawned and unlocked the door to reveal Delsin.  
He looked…ill.  
Like he was sick with something, and like he hadn’t gotten a good night’s rest in ages. The color of red on his nose was more evident, and he had faint dark bags under his eyes. He looked shifty, and that…uncomfortable atmosphere around him. You never felt like this around him. Ever. But you had to understand. He lost Reggie. You’d look like shit too.  
“Delsin! I wasn’t expecting you to visit tonight. Come in, it’s pouring out there. I was just about to watch a movie with some pizza. I’ll get you a blanket and you can put your stuff to dry.”  
True, it was raining, and Delsin resembled that of a wet, grumpy cat.  
“Thanks.” Kicking off his shoes, he grumbled, stepping inside, taking off his beanie (which he rarely ever did around anyone, even you) and his vest, finally ending with his hoodie. He must have got a new one, a deep red. He set them up to dry.  
You fetched (ha) a blanket from your room, and walked back into the living room to see Delsin hogging the entirety of the couch.  
“Make some room.” You huffed, dropping the blanket over his head, grinning when he shuffled the blanket off of his face with an annoyed pout. You couldn’t contain the blush to see his dark hair tousled.  
He didn’t move from his spot, just opened his arms and gestured for you to snuggle up to him.  
You just beamed, and cuddled right up to him, but noticed just how chilly he was.  
He pulled the blanket over you both, his arms wrapping around your form in an inescapable hold. You felt safe. But as his icy fingers traced onto your skin, you couldn’t suppress the shiver.  
You turned your attention back to the TV, only to notice Delsin changed your movie to watch some random show he changed the channel to.  
“Hey, I was watching that-“ You glared half-heartedly, swiping the remote from his hands, scrolling down to momentarily stop on a news channel.  
You just wished you had changed it to your movie instantly.  
“Earlier this week, a bio-terrorist attacked an activist group just inside the Lantern District. Severely injuring eight people, and brutally murdering 2 others who weren’t able to survive the blast. Director and head of the Department of Unified Protection, Brooke Augustine advises citizens to report suspicious behaviour, in order to avoid more unnecessary casualties.”  
You were tense. Taking time to process the blurry pixelated video of the scene.  
You recognized those abilities, and you recognized the ‘bio-terrorists’ clothes even more.  
You watched as the entire area was incinerated to ashes, disbelief on your face. The video ended with Delsin shooting down the camera, ending the tape.  
You shut off the TV, and practically wrenched Delsin’s grip from your body. Standing up and looking at him mortified.  
He had a mildly surprised expression on his face, like he hadn’t expected that to happen. Didn’t think you’d see that.  
Delsin sat up and just continued to glare darkly at the TV screen.  
You didn’t even know what to say.  
Thankfully, he spoke first, “I can explain.”  
“Before you do, just what the hell were you thinking?”  
He tilted his head to the side, looking up at you from below, even though you were standing above him at the moment, the look he gave you made you weak in the knees.  
“Those assholes were beating on a suspected conduit, they deserved it.”  
Appalled, you looked away, hoping that this was a dream. Or a nightmare. Anything but this.  
“Delsin…What…what the hell were you thinking?”  
He quickly stood up, making you flinch from the sudden movement.  
“I wasn’t just going to let them get away with it! Besides, those morons were talking crap about us ‘bio-terrorists,’” his face and tone went sour at the word. He hated it.  
You shook your head, ashamed and afraid. You just wanted to wake up, you just wanted to watch your movie and eat your slice of pizza in peace.  
“Delsin-“  
“Look can we just watch that movie? I’m just tired, stressed and pissed at people for talking crap about us.” He pointed to himself. The glare he had turned soft, then to a melancholic frown, one that made your heart sink. “I just want to spend some time with you and calm down…forget about what happened to…to Reg. Please.”  
He gave you the most pained look he’s ever made since your met him. He was definitely stressed out, the loss of Reggie must finally be catching up with him.  
“Alright…but…but please promise me you won’t do that again.” It hurt to see him so low. You promised to yourself you’d help him through every step.  
He didn’t respond for a moment, but eventually he just nodded and lay back down, with you in front of him.  
It was the first time you actually felt uneasy in his embrace. And during the entire movie you kept remembering the video of Delsin attacking, HURTING those people. And let’s not forget those two who were killed.  
You really didn’t feel like you wanted to watch that movie now.  
But it also felt like Delsin wasn’t going to let go of you any time soon with how close and tightly he was holding you to his body. Like…he wasn’t ever going to let go. Like he needed someone to anchor himself to. He just needed to rest. He just needed to calm down for a while. Everything will eventually go back to the way they were. Delsin would get Augustine’s powers, and heal the tribe back in Salmon Bay. You’d get your Akomish boyfriend back. Everything would go back to normal…right?  
You simply just let yourself drift off to wonderland instead, feeling Delsin comb his fingers through your hair…  
…and; he didn’t sleep for the eighth day in a row.


	2. 2

Next morning:

\---

You woke up with a jolt. Then a shiver. Checking the clock, it was just after 12 in the afternoon. You expected a body to be pressed up to yours, stealing your warmth, but you were greeted with nothing. Empty.

Delsin must have left early in the morning. Who knows? You certainly didn’t. You shuddered, last night’s news really left you conflicted about his unpleasant actions.

So wiping the sleep from your eyes, you yawned with a lazy stretch, satisfied whenever you’d hear a small pop from your arms and back.

Checking the weather through the window, you realized that it was, once again, raining outside. Just another normal day in Seattle.

You spent a couple minutes just reading a book while sipping on tea, just letting the tiredness ebb away from your system, yawning every couple minutes, that is until there was a knock at your door.

Fixing your hair, you stood up and opened it to be greeted by Fetch. You two never really talked to each other, she was always usually occupied with finding drug dealers to deal with a ‘normal.’

No offence was taken, but it honestly stung just a bit when she said those words.

Anyways, she looked…confused. Skittish. She asked if she could come in.

Nodding, and a small ‘of course,’ she took off her wet jacket and hug it on a chair, sitting down on the table you were just sitting a few moments ago. You really didn’t want to deal with any conduit business right now. You just woke up after all. 

Without permission (and without concern) she grabbed the cup of tea you were previously drinking, and sipped the rest to herself. You could understand, she was probably cold and wet from the rain, so you didn’t mind.

“So…Fetch…what brings you around? Thought you were on a busy schedule-“ You started, a smirk on your face. 

“Shut up.” She responded sharply, shivering as the warmth of the liquid eased her wracking system. “I need to talk to you about Delsin.”

A brow perked up, and you tilted your head. A nervous feeling bubbled its way into your stomach, and it wouldn’t go away. 

“Okay…Sure.” You sat down, opposite from her.

She took a few seconds to think about what to say, and you can tell yourself she was rather uncomfortable about Delsin’s change.

“I really can’t catch his deal.” She started, looking at the table, deep in thought. “Asshole saves me from myself; killing all those dealers; showing me that I don’t have to finish them. Then he decides to be a damn hypocrite and starts murdering them whenever he gets the chance. I mean, what the hell is his deal anyways? At first, he’d just beat their asses and destroy their drugs, and now…I don’t get him.” She rambled, showing slight irritation with wild hand gestures.

Your first instinct is to defend Delsin, he is after all, the person you’ve grown to love. Ever since you’ve had a little crush on the Akomish, it was always hard to be angry with him. Then you realize that yes, it was perfectly reasonable to be angry with him with his recent actions.

“He’s killing drug dealers too?” You asked with a quiet voice, trying hard not to believe any of this that Fetch is spewing from her mouth.

“Don’t even get me started with the-dammit, what’s that group called? Uh, the…Akura.” She finally looked up at you, showing just the smallest amount of concern for her conduit friend in her eyes.

Biting down on your lower lip, you found everything hard to believe. But no matter what, it wouldn’t change the fact that Delsin was; indefinitely, changing.

“He’s just…he’s just having a hard time without Reg.” You couldn’t believe yourself, were you really going to defend him?

She scoffed, looking out the window for a second. “Yeah.” Huffing, she looks down, “I’d say I was absolute shit too after…after…” She gulped and you told her she didn’t need to finish. She instantly changed the topic, probably not wanting to make herself look weak in front of you.

“But, D…he’s got this, dangerous aura around him, and I don’t know whether or not I should feel scared or turned on.” She joked, of course she would.

A small smile fell on your lips, shaking your head. “I will admit; he looks different. He hasn’t been sleeping lately and it’s getting hard to get his attention.” Sighing, you brought a hand up to comb through your hair. You felt too tired to deal with anything. It was a miracle that the D.U.P hadn’t found out you were housing a couple Conduits and better yet, dating one.

“I don’t know Fetch, he’s just…different. I’m sure after everything, dealing with Augustine, and helping out Salmon Bay, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

“I hope so, he’s starting to freak me out. Speak of the devil.” She looked out the window, and of course, Delsin had just landed with a bag in his hands.

He welcomed himself in, a casual grin on his face. “Fetch? What are you doing here?” He looked at her, expecting to be alone with you. He placed the bag on the table, pulling out Chinese food. So, that’s where he probably went.

Instantly, she almost perked up, her usual rough demeanor bubbling to the surface, but you could tell she was nervous underneath it all, so were you.

“I was just leavin’. See ya both later.” She ever so softly punched him in the chest, like she was almost…afraid she’d hurt him, waved at you and closed the door behind her. And just like every other typical conduit, she was instantly off.

He winced, a hand coming up to the spot where Fetch had ‘playfully’ hit him, you couldn’t tell if he was acting or if it was real. You were beginning to be glad you were on Fetch’s good side.

“Gotta love that lady.” He cringed, his eyes shut tight, ok, so maybe he wasn’t faking it. Scratch that, you were grateful to be on Fetch’s good side.

Odd, you realized you felt completely comfortable around Fetch, her presence somehow soothed you, but now that she was gone, you were beginning to feel that same nervous feeling in the pit of your stomach.

“She really is something.” You replied dryly, looking back down to your book. You’d eat after you finished this chapter.

“Hey, I got you something.” He pouted, opening the container to let a pleasant aroma fill the room. 

Sighing, you averted your eyes to the food, then back to Delsin, then back to your book. “Almost done.” You mumbled.

“Suit yourself.” He grumbled, irritation already evident in his tone. While he wolfed down his lunch, you took the time to notice a different shade of red on his vest. Gasping and your eyes widening after you recognized the thick liquid.

“Delsin! Is that-is that blood?” You cried, quickly standing from your chair.

Nonchalantly he just looked up at you with a raised brow, “Relax, it’s not mine.” He just continued to casually eat.

“Delsin!” You repeated shocked, “What did you do?”

He glared at the wall, and then glared at you, abruptly standing up, making himself more the intimidating.

“I just beat the shit out of a couple more dealers, alright? Now can you just settle down and enjoy the little things I bring you?” He gestured to the food on the table.

You remembered that Delsin was unemployed, and remembered what Fetch said about the dealers and the Akura. 

“How’d you get-all this?” Then it clicked, he must have been at it again. Still, under his dark gaze you felt like you were shrinking, and slunk for a second. Of course, he must have noticed this, because he took a step closer, making you flinch and back away.

Gently, he brought a hand up to hold your cheek, a calm tone on his tongue. “Does it really matter? After I got up, I thought you would have been hungry.” Genuine concern flickered through his eyes for a second, then it was gone just like that. 

“Besides, remember what those assholes did to Fetch and her brother? They deserved it. I just saved another pair of kids from getting addicted to that crap, you should be grateful.” He was right. What they did to Fetch and Brent was awful. She wouldn’t ever get her brother back. Ever.

You looked to the floor, and nodded slowly, and with a pathetically quiet voice, you agreed. “Yeah…I guess so.”

He hooked a finger under your chin, and made you look up at him, he had a smirk toying at his mouth. 

‘Score,’ he silently preened to himself. Not that you would ever hear.

“Of course I am, now come on, let’s eat.” He gave you a quick peck on the forehead just like last night, and you both sat down to eat.

Needless to say, it was a very quiet lunch session, and you couldn’t help but feel like hiding whenever he’d stare at you from the side. Every few minutes, he’d try to chat you up, but only to be responded with few worded sentences and a frightened voice. Once he was finished with his food, he shoved the chair and slammed the door as he left, making you flinch again. You must have pissed him off. You were usually so talkative and bubbly around him. Now; now the atmosphere was anxiously uncomfortable and beginning to borderline terrify you.

He was beginning to terrify you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: scenes with violence, blood, and Delsin being a evil piece of shit
> 
> Btw sorry for not updating for a while, school and life are being a bitch *sighs*
> 
> ONE LAST THING- THANKS FOR LEAVING THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS, THEY MAKE ME GRIN LIKE AN EFFIN DORK

ONE WEEK LATER

His lips twist into a sickening grin, there’s red on his dark hood, blood staining his clothing, but it’s not his.

He’s sneering at the Russian as his knees, bruises and cuts litter his face and his body, it’s like no one can recognize him anymore. Not that anyone would remember him, Delsin thinks. He’s doing the world a favor, making life easier for his fellow conduits by eliminating this asshole who begs him for mercy.

He pretends to ponder it for a second, bringing a hand to his chin and looks deep in thought, but he’s already made his decision.

No mercy.

He chuckles, and it’s dark, deep, and so unlike his usual laid-back tone. It’s like he can’t even recognize his own voice anymore. Still, he doesn’t care, and he’s not sure whether he should be terrified or not.

The sudden laugh startles the guy below him, and dread and fright are written on his face, and Delsin’s filled with the thrill of control and power and it excites him a little too much. 

The Akura starts sputtering out words the Akomish can’t understand, he freaks out and places his wrists together and presents them to Delsin as if he wants him to handcuff him, a language of foreign gibberish spurts out of his mouth, the sight of this grown man grovelling at his feet looks pathetic in Delsin’s dark brown eyes. Still, he’s oddly amused, tilting his head to the side as he continues to let the Russian talk, drinking in his pleas and cries until he starts to find his whining annoying. 

Smoke curls and licks around Delsin’s hands, and the Russian’s face pales, he’s stopped talking, and all he can do is stare, terrified as his blood runs cold. The conduit glares at him from above, before cracking his neck from side to side, a sudden clawed hand grips the Russian, pulling him off of his feet, and slams him into the wall of the dark alley they’re in.

Delsin’s fingers start burning, and the foul scent of searing flesh invades his nostrils, and the Russian grips and palms at the wrist that’s keeping an iron hold around his throat, to wriggle out of his grasp, but it only makes Delsin laugh. At least a minute later, his struggling subsides, and Delsin sees the whites of the poor Russian’s eyes and confirms that he’s dead, abruptly dropping the body to the concrete with a heavy thud.

He’s filled with adrenaline, practically fueled by it. It’s late, after midnight, but he’s never felt so alive. His eyes look tired, but it’s the feeling of power surging through his veins that make him feel so awake.

God, he’s got so much energy in him right now, and he absolutely needs to blow off some steam.

He spots a couple of D.U.P. on patrol and that sick grin creeps up and rises to his face again.

The entire block doesn’t sleep from the screams of terror and pain that echo out into the night, but everyone’s too scared to peak out there window or leave the safety of their houses to do anything about it.

Well, not that they’re safe from the bio-terrorist on the rampage.

There’s nothing that could stop him, he’s nearly feral, the bodies of reinforcements are reduced to a pile of ashes on the pavement. Sounds of bones breaking as his chain collides with their skulls, a rage-induced smirk plastered on his pale face as he dashes through the body of a D.U.P and slams him against the ground, then aggressively stomps a foot down against his head, helmet breaking and all.

Then come the sounds of the sirens, a helicopter that broadcasts the news of the bio-terrorist on a rampage, and Delsin can’t help but smirk wider, before dropping the helicopter too.

It’s like the entirety of Seattle is watching him, and he wants to send a message that he is not to be trifled with.   
No, tonight, all Augustine can do is watch through her many monitors as she watches the Akomish tear through her defences like melted butter. She feels chills crawl up her spine as she watches Delsin break one of the guards’. Then, he sneers at the camera that’s watching him, rage and anger and wrath all etched onto his face as he breaks the camera too, and her screen turns to static.

No, tonight she is not in control.

Tonight, Delsin has all the control he could ever have. And he wreaks havoc on the ones who get in his way.  
He’s never felt so much control. He doesn’t know whether he should be scared of himself or not. Still, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t think. He goes savage, fueled with anger and the power surging through his fingertips. Eliminating everyone in his site, civilian or not, he goes on a rampage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: same thing as previous chap
> 
> -D realizing who he’s become

By morning he feels like he’s about to pass out on the pavement. There’s countless scattered bodies incinerated everywhere, and in a way, he feels like it’s just another one of his tags. 

Burn marks on the buildings, crashed metal and weapons litter the square. A small, cruel grin etches across his face as he starts walking back to Y/n’s house, a skip in his step as he makes his way back.

There’s blood stains in his clothes, and he has this aura of danger around him, and with a wave of his hand, there’s neon swirling around his hands, glowing lights dancing at his fingertips, and in a flash, he’s quickly passing buildings in Seattle.

He doesn’t knock, just welcomes himself inside with an air of nonchalance as if he didn’t just go on a murder spree. 

It’s early in the morning, the sun is peeking over the horizon, but it probably won’t last long, because there’s grey clouds in the distance, and far off, you can hear a soft rumbling through the air. If Delsin was correct, you’d still be sleeping peacefully in your bed, so he remembers to be quiet, and shuts and locks the door quickly. He shucks off his shoes at the porch.

Peaking through your door to your room, he smiles when he spots your form deeply asleep on your bed. He tosses both his stained vest and hoodie in a laundry basket, probably expecting you to wash them. He lets out a yawn and stretches his arms until he hears a satisfying pop and unbuttons the top of his flannel shirt and peels off his socks. He ponders a moment to decide whether he wants to take off his signature beanie or not. He shrugs and decides to just place it on a nearby chair, then washes his face and hands off in the bathroom.

After wiping his eyes, Delsin took a long look in the mirror. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, his mouth curls into a grimace and then a frown, glaring at the reflection that looks just as irritated and disgusted and absolutely horrified of what he’s becoming. 

What he has become.

He looks like absolute shit. His skin is pale, no longer the healthy tanned it used to be, his faced flecked with small dots of red around his face, almost invisible, but still there. But it’s his eyes that have changed the most, their asphyxiated with a glare, a dangerous, murderous glint that could kill. Which he has. Dark bags under his eyes, sleepless nights would do that to you.

He looks back down into the sink, and finally notices the water is practically swirling with red. He has to blink a few times to actually process the scene.

He looks back up in the mirror, giving himself one final glare, before the same cruel, malicious grin curls at his lips, it’s sadistic to the core, and it sickens him.

He sickens himself. But damn, does it make him feel so good.

He remembers the screams, the yells, the shouts, the power. Absolutely no one could stop him when he became a lethal beast on the streets. He couldn’t help but chuckle darkly to himself when he remembers a police officer shoot him in the head and all Delsin did was fucking flinch. The way the officer’s face paled as Delsin advanced slowly towards him, taking anxious step backwards until he couldn’t take Delsin’s predatory gaze and bolted like a rabbit on steroids.

“What’s the problem officer?” Delsin’s voice was deep and uneasily calm as he slammed the man against a wall, then his hands clawed at his head, smoking curling around his scorching hands as he listened to the man howl with pain.

He shakes his head out of the memory from last night, snapping himself out of his thoughts as he realizes just how cruel he was just a few hours ago.

The body falls to the ground lightly after that, his body reduced to cinders on the ground that’s picked up by the cool breeze. Delsin sighs, feeling re-energized after smothering the poor bastard with smoke. His partner is not far away, and he has no idea Delsin spots his hiding spot.

The officer frantically looks around, and his face is drenched with sweat, eyes darting this way and that, his heart racing in his chest. This guy just looked so god damn vulnerable.

Delsin remembers the way he felt looking at the man who looked much older than he was. He remembers feeling unstoppable and he remembers draining the video of a tv screen from the electronics store and summoning three unholy demons at his will.

He remembers the way the officer took off and was distracted with trying to shoot at the demons in a desperate attempt to live. 

And he definitely remembers becoming visible, only to have his arm become a large claw and practically impale the officer behind his back. The pained gasp leaving his throat as he pulls his arm back, letting the body fade and glitch into pixels that disappear.

Delsin grips at his head, shutting his eyes tightly as he breaks out in cold sweat. He remembers all of them. Every single death on the streets. Every single person he murdered. And he realizes just how much control and death he wrecked in one single night.

He sees himself in the mirror, and he sees a monster.

His eyes go wide, and there darting now from side to side, it’s like the walls are closing in and he has absolutely no control left and it fucking terrifies him.

He sees himself in the streets, advancing towards himself, Delsin’s back is on the pavement, and this…monster is above him, a sadistic grin on his face and his eyes have this dangerous glint as he’s sneering at him from above.

Delsin is powerless. There’s nothing he can do to protect himself because he’s so god damn scared and petrified. A fucking deer in the headlights.

There’s a lethal red that forms around the monsters hands, fiery smoke that curls around Delsin’s throat as he desperately tries to gasp for breath. Even if he manages to catch air in his lungs, they’re instantly filled with smoke. 

He grips at the monsters wrists, tries wrenching his arms away, but he’s quickly losing his strength and there’s nothing he can do.

Then the scent of burning flesh invades his nostrils, and it sickens him and twists his guts in a knot.

His vision starts to blur, and black dots splotch in his way.

And just like that, he snaps himself out of it. His heart feels like it’s going to practically rip out of his chest, his hair is a mess and he’s panting and gasping for breath.

He shakes his head, and collects himself.

He needs to stay in control. He needs to stay in control. He needs to stay in control.

He takes a final gulp of air, splashed his face with cold water, then dried himself off with a towel.

Delsin gives himself one last glare in the mirror, and admits that he finally feels as shitty as ever. He remembers Y/n peacefully sleeping, and feels a small bit of comfort.

He stalks back to their room, and curls around their form from behind in a possessive, protective manner. He breaths in their scent, and sighs, they must have taken a shower before they went to bed because they smell so fucking nice. Delsin pulls the covers over them both and feels his eyes begin to droop, finally he felt so tired and ready for sleep. So he lets himself succumb to unconsciousness, the warmth of the body in front of him and their steady breathing sooth him to sleep. Only to have nightmares that plague his dreams.


End file.
